Lost In Embers
by Nasty Nimrod
Summary: An ASSASSIN and a LAWYER. How can a failed mission ignite a disastrous love affair?
1. Chapter 1: Failure

**Lost in Embers**

**_By: Nasty Nimrod_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: All rights to Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana and its respected distributors, however, this story belongs to Nasty Nimrod.

_**Author's Note:**_ So I tried putting my fantasies into words. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

.

.

"Mikan, aim for the head. This has to be flawless, no room for mistakes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I can see him now." I pointed my aim at the target's head and smiled.

"Alright XM109 baby, let's put you to test," I mused and giggled, feeling the glory of my new sniper rifle.

* * *

.

.

It was a cold July evening, 2012. Third mission of the month: Execute the new doctor of the Nogi clan.

"Easy," I said nonchalantly as I stared at the document, flipped the pages, and stopped when I saw his photo.

_Wait... A doctor? From his looks I could tell he's only around my age... Eighteen..._

"As you may already know, the Nogi clan is one of the wealthiest in all Japan and famous for being a line of geniuses in the medicine field. Okata Nogi, a world-renowned retired surgeon and is the current head of the clan, will announce and celebrate the success of his grandchild, Ruka Nogi, in the recent Physician Board Examinations. He ranked the highest in Japan and came third in the international ranking," Persona expounded.

"In short, a highbrow," I abruptly interrupted his speech. Now I realized why he looked so young. Must've been accelerated.

"Yes, Sakura."

"It doesn't matter. He's gonna be dead by the next night anyway," I noted as I slouched more on the gorgeous couch here in his office.

He's the creepiest. All dark and gloomy. But I love his office where we conduct meetings about missions. It's filled with everything black and luxurious- dim lightings and long, dark curtains, even the boring chairs were replaced by these expensive couches. He wore a prodigal, au courant, black long sleeves matched with coal black pants and sleek boots. His face, completely marred with scars, was always hidden by a black mask which covered only half of the surface. He's seated on the opposite side of me and Hotaru.

"Sakura will standby and aim overhead, 45 degrees from the side of the target. You'll be in the tunnel from the ceiling. Imai will be in the car, outside the vicinity. She'll give the instructions and the go signal. All equipments were sent to your unit. If you need anything, call me. Analyze the place and the position of the bugs. I'll give you the tape and map. They have full security for this event. Remember, no room for mistakes."

"Is there an escape route if they block Mikan from the tunnel?" Hotaru asked and I turned to face her then back to Persona.

"Two ways. The main exit or the tunnel. If the latter fails, disguise yourself as a guest and come out from the main exit when the commotion starts but of course, it will be more risky since you'll have to avoid every single security camera on your way."

"Tch. You know me. I can handle it," I said and gave them a smug look.

"That settles it then. You may go," he bade.

* * *

.

.

"Hotaru, look! It's the latest sniper rifle! Oh how I've waited to take a hold this!" I cried with joy, momentarily kissing my new obsession.

"You look stupid."

"Hmf." I pouted and sat beside her. "So, how's the place?"

"Bugs everywhere." She continued to examine the map. "But... I got your back. Everything's supposed to flow smoothly."

Those reassuring words... I've always needed them in this job. I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you, Hotaru."

And she let me enjoy the moment, not pushing me off or anything... Just letting me encage her. I understood. Ever since we started doing official and real life missions two years ago, she'd be like this. If it's going to be our last time together, nobody knows. It's the least she can do to make things bearable. We're both orphans. Persona adopted and trained us for this work. The only love we can get is the one we give to each other. I'm happy for not being alone... For not having to do these missions on my own. We started our rigorous training since we were ten. I cannot say we're immuned but I guess we're used to everything- smell of other's blood, our blood... Pain... Torture... Guns... Swords... All sorts of weapons... Persona's proud to have us.

I still feel pity for my victims... Especially when I get to see the crying faces of their loved ones... but I guess I'm getting more and more kind of used to it. Persona wanted me to enjoy it and that's what I'm desperately trying to do. He never told me the reasons why we had to kill these people and I think it's better off that way. Whether they're corrupt or innocent- only Persona and the clients know.

**I am Mikan Sakura, an assassin.**

* * *

.

.

It was an extravagant ball. Classy music heard throughout. Women with painted faces and courtly cocktail dresses were everywhere, trying hard to work out their finesse. They all look the same- whores, gold diggers, weathercocks. And the men, well, they all look too old and that's just boring. Wealthy creatures- as they were called. They seem to be living in a completely different fantasy world above the rest. I contemplated and remembered my childhood in the orphanage.

The earlier music stopped and replaced by a livelier one but a bit lower in volume, just fit to be in the background. There the Nogi family appeared. Their looks were a mix of French and Japanese, all were serious and respectable in nature. I can only see five of them. Few, I wonder. Or maybe the other family members were too busy with their lives to even acknowledge the achievements of the fresh passer. Too bad he's not gonna last long.

"I am very proud to present to all of you, my grandchild, Dr. Ruka Nogi!" I heard the old man announce and there a blond guy appeared.

"What?!" I exclaimed and my triport tactical headset got dispositioned.

"What's wrong Mikan?"

"No...nothing. Just my imagination, I guess." Then I heard her sigh.

"Mikan, can't you just focus?" annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Copy. 45 degrees west, overhead from the target. Ready to shoot." We waited for another ten seconds.

"Shoot."

I aimed at the side of his head and whispered, "Gomen."

With the pull of the trigger, the bullet ran fast straight to his head without him realizing. His blood splattered to the head of their clan. Before his body could even reach the cold, hard floor, he's already dead. For a moment there was a great silence... Then I heard loud gasps everywhere and people started to panic, everybody trying to run for the exit. Okata Nogi and the other family members just stared at the scene- shocked, horrified, and mouth wide open. Armed men started to come out searching for me when I heard Hotaru.

"Mikan! Trouble. The guards are heading your way. If they catch you, they'll kill you on the spot. They've got powerful assault rifles. You have 15 seconds to change and mingle with the crowd to exit. There is a mask and gown to your weapon compartment. Go," Howarns instructed calmly yet concern was very much apparent in her voice.

"Copy."

I scrambled my things and immediately dressed in this red gown and wore the face mask that really altered my looks nobody could even notice me. I replaced my headset with a smaller wireless lapel communicator.

"Go east and use the narrow stairs. It's headed to the storage near the ladies' room. Work your way to the exit from there. Security censors are everywhere so do not bring any weapon with you. I'll meet you outside."

"Copy."

I heard loud footsteps heading my way. Men shouting and ladies screaming.

_ Tch. Gotta move fast._

I felt deplore knowing I had to leave my XM109. Damn.

In no time I reached the crowd. Everyone had gone nuts and there were gunshots.

_Who the hell were they shooting?! _

I noticed that the Nogi family's already gone. I was walking briskly, few more steps and I'm completely out when a burst of pain bolted on my shoulder. I turned and found that one civilian had shot me. He was chasing after me.

_But how did he..? _

I started to really runaway fast even when the excruciating pain was slowly eating me. I felt the blood invading the left side of my body. Realizing that my lapel got accidentally disposed, I tried to come down and reach for it but that's just suicide so I stepped on it hard and there was a cracking sound - better not to leave this trace.

With all the people still retreating, I saw the guy got mixed up and pushed over but alas, they were all headed to where Hotaru said she'll wait for me. Dang. I'd be dead meat even before I reach her so I turned the opposite way and sprinted over the garden maze. It seemed so isolated and dark. My mind started swirling and I had to breathe in faster, clenching at my shoulder. I was lacking air and my knees were melting. I removed my mask and threw it somewhere. I continued walking when I bumped into man and my senses got immediately attracted to his scent- mint, from what I can whiff.

I was so tired and helpless then I let myself collapse in his sturdy arms.

* * *

.

.

The smell of blood drastically permeated my nostrils when I came about. Beside me was a doctor- operating me, tending to my wound, removing the bullet. I didn't feel the pain anymore as he might've injected anesthesia. He looked at me for a moment then continued to what he's doing.

His eyes were as blue as the ocean.

I cannot decipher who he was since he's wearing a surgeon's mask. But I was more than relieved to know I survived and I'll still see Hotaru. I slept for another hour or rather, hours, and just let this person take over my body.

When I woke up, my left shoulder and arm were already bandaged and the doctor was nowhere to be found. My eyes jutted open as my mind grasped the situation. This is not my unit nor Persona's house! I hastened to stand up. Did the enemy caught me?! I've got to get out of here. As I hurried to exit, the door opened itself to me and a handsome image welcomed the scene.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a pained look, raising an eyebrow.

I just stood and stared at him, in awe of his beautiful nature- young and musculine. His messy jet-black hair complemented well to his ragged but stately look. His eyes were glowing with fire. Is that even possible? But all the more, it's a turn on and I felt myself surrendering, willing to get lost in them.

"I..." Before I even got to utter my excuse, he gently pulled my right arm and sit me to the bed. He stood and leaned his back over the large study table just in front of me. He focused his crimson eyes on me so I averted my gaze to the room, feeling intimidated at the aura he's giving. Books were everywhere. I stared at the titles and figured that the sets were law books, criminal procedures, tax laws, etc. This guy must be...

"You're a lawyer?" I asked, more of stating the fact.

"Yes," he answered dryly.

_Oh damn. This is absurd. _

A killer in a handsome lawyer's room. Just right. I cussed repeatedly in my head. I'm allergic to everything that has to do with the law. I could kill him now even with just one arm. I'm conditioned even to using the most useless things but something behind my thoughts didn't want me to attack him. It told me to just stay there for a while and see what he does before I make a move. And I obeyed it. _Cursed teenage instincts._

"You were at the party yesterday but you weren't an invited guest."

_Interrogation?_

"I was a substitute."

"I see." I could sense he didn't buy that.

"Ruka operated you. I told him that you were accidentally shot yesterday so he hurried here to treat you himself, feeling the guilt, of course."

My eyes bulged and my heart raced at his revelation. Ruka?! Ruka Nogi?!

**"He's alive?!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaste

**Lost in Embers**

_**By: Nasty Nimrod**_

* * *

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to my beeeeeeeest friend, first reviewer...(aaaaw) and also a writer, **Louise** a.k.a. **BlingGirl** :))

* * *

.

.

My eyes bulged and my heart raced at his revelation. Ruka?! Ruka Nogi?!

"He's alive?!"

As if answering my query, the door slightly opened and we both turned to face the intruder.

"Is she awake?"

His voice rang into my ear. It was like a music- a calm and soothing one. Unlike this guy in front of me whose voice definitely belonged to a man- deep and gruff. He then proceeded completely when he realized my conscious state.

I couldn't believe the tableau before me. 'How?' was the question that kept resounding in my head. With his every step towards me, the reality started sinking as well. I knew it! The moment I saw the blond guy enter the stage yesterday, I figured there was something different between him and the picture of Ruka Nogi presented to me in the document.

_"I am very proud to present to all of you, my grandchild, Dr. Ruka Nogi!" I heard the old man announce and there a blond guy appeared. "What?!" I exclaimed and my triport tactical headset got dispositioned._

_"What's wrong Mikan?"_

_"No...nothing. Just my imagination, I guess." Then I heard Hotaru sigh._

I knew there was something different. Why didn't I stood for that and cancelled the mission?! Idiot! Idiot Mikan! Sure the victim was blond, his eyes were blue, and his skin was as white... But... Oh yeah... Could it be the mask trick? Just like the mask that I wore when I had to join the panicking crowd? Did we underestimate these people? Were they too cunning? Why didn't Hotaru and I ever think of that? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I reprimanded myself mentally until sense dawned to me that this Ruka guy had already been kneeling in front of me, holding my hand.

"Miss, I apologize for all the trouble I caused you yesterday," he said with sincere and painful eyes. Yes. I feel sorry for myself for being fooled by you.

I didn't feel much pity for him because I was still enraged that for the first time I failed a mission... until I saw a tear drop from his eye. I believe he became aware of that and immidiately wiped it with a hand. What was that? Was he feeling guilty? Was he... blaming all that has happened to himself?

"I am fine. Thank you for treating my wound," I replied as if comforting him. I was still beholden by him for saving my life. Argh. I felt like a psychopath with all these emotions running through me- guilt, indebtedness, pity, rage, and the adrenaline of wanting to finish this pending business before going home.

"Do you need any more explanation?" the grumpy handsome lawyer butted in.

"Yes. I... I want to know who got killed yesterday at the party. I thought he was you," I mumbled to the young doctor truthfully. And he let go of my hand and sat on the bed, almost two feet away from me. He rested his forehead in his palm for a moment, looking like he had a headache.

"I didn't want to attend that party. I went to the poor village downtown to help and bring medicines so I asked a servant to substitute for me," he explained. "The idea was fine with him... He said that he can portray me since he's been serving me for so long. I was happy for that because I hated all those formalities and I trusted him. I made him wear a special mask which I got customized by a friend. I told him that I'll come back immediately but patients keep coming... Didn't thought it would all end up this way... Didn't thought that someone was after my life."

The disclosure enlightened my already disarrayed thoughts. Rich and smart kids with their knacks... But I could say this silly trick for ditching a party saved his life. He's got the devil's luck.

I observed him and found nothing but genuine remorse and grief. Just looking at him somewhat points a prick to my heart and it kept penetrating. I knew he was feeling really guilty for the guy I killed.

The silence in the room didn't last when I heard his phone ring and he reached for it.

"Okay. I'm on my way," he answered after a brief moment of listening.

"Grandpa called for an emergency meeting," he informed the lawyer.

"You should go."

He then faced me and said, "I did everything to not make the wound leave a scar when it heals. If it's not going to get much of your time, I want you to stay here for a while longer so I can check and change the bandages myself. I am really sorry for everything. Please give me a call if you need anything," he bade and handed a calling card. "Please take care of her," he said to him and then left the two of us alone again.

When the door closed, I felt the awkward silence building up again.

"Won't you sue him?"

There it was again. Those stunning eyes. If I look at him directly, I might spit everything out. There was something in him that I find very discriminating. Was it the good looks? His title? Or just simply everything about him?

"No."

"Why not?" He's straightforward.

"He helped me. And he didn't mean to put me and everyone else in danger."

"Hn," he grunted. HN? What 'hn'?! From the looks of it, I could say he's trying to catch me into saying what he wanted to hear. I'd trade my soul just to get a glimpse of what he's thinking right now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a handcuff displayed at the side table of the bed. I stood and extended my arm for it. He raised an eyebrow again.

"You use handcuffs?"

"For display purposes."

"I see," I replied as my hand played with the cuffs. He must be fond of collecting merchandises that had relevance to his profession seeing there's also a gavel and sound block on his study table... And I actually find that cute. Teehee.

"Does it have a key?"

He gave a questioning look, trying to decode what I had in mind before answering, "Of course."

"Sit beside me," I offered. "This is your bed after all." Then I gave him a smile.

"I don't like keeping strangers here... Especially in my bed."

That statement actually made me frown with my pout extending to him. Meanie. Pfft.

"So why'd you keep me here?"

"You're the only injured guest from the event. Nobody knows you were shot except for you, me, Ruka, and of course, the one who did this to you."

My eyes widened at the fact. Yes. So that's why this guy was so suspicious of me and I still didn't know who shot me, also, why was that guy chasing after me?! Did he know me? Did he see me in the tunnel? Damn. I almost forgot. What if he's a traitor. Crap.

"I heard gunshots. It must've been a lost bullet."

"The gunshots weren't from the guards. And it's unlikely that someone in the crowd would get shot estimating from the range of the gun firing. Someone... must've been after you. So I wanted to ask why." WHAT?! Tch. That's the same question in my head, mister. Okay. No more. I didn't want to continue this. I could really feel a strong attraction to this guy (which I find new and interesting since I haven't met anyone who could be at par with his godly features) and yet I cannot accomodate this feeling knowing that any time soon I'd be rotting in jail when my secret gets exposed. He's starting to dig for it, dig for it deep if I'm not careful. I closed my eyes and purposely clenched my damaged shoulder.

"Aaaaaaah..." I muttered painfully, closing my eyes with force and making myself jerk with tears.

He immediately aided to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a very concerned look, unconsciously planting his hand atop of mine. Got ya.

With a swift move, I caught his left hand with the cuff and secured the other end to one of the bars of the bed. I pinned him down and sat atop of him when I realized that I was actually wearing boys' clothes... His, I thought. I sat there... on his abs... for a few more moments; my hand resting upon his chest. Even with the thick clothing between the two of us, I could feel his toned pectoral muscles, his whole upper body holding my weight. He didn't look like he was having a hard time breathing or anything; his face was just flabbergasted by the abruptness of my actions. I leaned closer and closer to his face, feeling giddy that I just got him dumbfounded. Ha. Ha.

But when I got way too close, my cheeks started to burn and I could now feel his breathing on me. I didn't know what came over me but when I stared at his lips... My head went on autopilot and it just got further down, letting my lips meet his.

It was a soft, chaste kiss.

Looking at him, I believe that he had just closed his eyes. Before I get completely lost into the sensation, I moved away from him and headed for the door. I already feel hazy for what I just did.

In all my 18 years, I've never been in any romance with a guy... I only interact with people from the underground society which I only knew... Persona and the old men who train or hand me weapons and then no more. And this feeling... It's kind of... overwhelming for me.

'Idiot Mikan! Why're you thinking of this stuff?!' I shouted in my mind but my hand did the job and knocked me in the head.

"Ow..." I mumbled, caressing the area. I heard someone gigled behind me. As I was about to close the door, I heard Mr. Handsome say something.

"**Natsume Hyuuga**."

I turned to face him. "What?"

"My name, idiot."

"Oh. Goodbye, Natsume." Then I closed the door, leaving him helpless on his bed.

I stayed for another minute there. Just leaning my back against the door as I pondered on the earlier scene. I couldn't help the smile creeping up to my lips.

When I got a grip of my surroundings...

_ Oh my God. This. House. Is. Huge! No, it isn't a house! It's a mansion! _

And my jaw dropped open. Along the hallway were rooms... Rooms everywhere.

_Where is the exit? Oh no._

I opened a door and found a piano room... With another door was another bedroom... And another door was a study area.

_Okay, Mikan. You'll spend forever trying to figure out where the exit is. I'll just work my way out from the windows then._

Opening the huge window in the study area, I found that I was only on the second floor.

_Banzai! _

I could jump from here without further hurting my shoulder. I prepared myself for the fall and then counted, 'One. Two. Three.' I jumped and landed safely on a bush. Good thing their walls weren't that of the Great Wall of China so it was easier to get out now.

I walked further away from the vicinity until I reached a narrow highway. There I waited for the car that was heading my way.

"Good timing," I grinned.

I exposed my legs and waved my hand for the driver to see and he stopped.

"Excuse me, sir. Hmm..." I licked my lips and leaned down to his window to display my cleavage through my over-sized shirt.

_I hope I don't suck at this! Blame them all for not teaching me!_

"Kind sir... I... I'll need a ride..." giving away my most seductive smile. And there was the dirty old pervert drooling over me. Yuck.

He opened the door to me, which I gladly entered. Luckily, I found a ballpen on the front compartment, gripped it and stabbed it in his pulse against his neck. When I saw the quick rush of blood, I opened the door and pushed him away until the driver's seat was free.

"Gomen," I muttered and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru's Desolation

**Lost in Embers**

_**By: Nasty Nimrod**_

* * *

_**Dedication**__: This is dedicated to __**'natsumefruit' **__and to all my reviewers. _

_**Author's Notes:**__  
_

_Mikan- 18 y/o_

_Hotaru- 19 y/o_

_Ruka and Natsume- 23 y/o _

_Gomen or Gomenasai is the Japanese translation for 'sorry'. I'll also include Natsume's POV from now on. _

* * *

.

.

It was an enervating 20-minute drive from Nishi-Shinjuku (where I realized I came from) to Tokyo Main Station but I really appreciated Nogi's nifty job on my wound. I mean, it should be hemorrhaging or swelling again by now from all the force I exerted- jumping, pushing, and a little climbing, remember? But it's not and I'm quite thankful for it. Scrambling from the car owner's suitcase, I found a wallet with money. Oh... Am I not really a blessed devil?

Parking the car in an isolated place, I paced my way inside the station. Popping in some coins to the booth, I called for Hotaru.

I was surprised she answered so quickly.

"Yes?" For an unknown reason, I heard the tiredness in her voice.

"Pick me up at Tokyo Main Station near the phone booths; 8:30" I affirmed cursorily and ended the conversation.

We were trained to keep phone calls not longer than thirty seconds unless the safety's guaranteed. And we're very familiar of our voices that introductions were unnecessary. Nine years together made us inseparable, almost like twins and we're keenly aware of our every move, our every emotion.

I sat on a sequestered bench apart from all the crowd coming in and out of the station. I watched them warily. Some were arguing and some were patiently waiting for the next train. Some alone, with their lover, and some with their children. I also saw someone crying... She must be parted from the guy who just left earlier.

How do they spend their everyday lives? What are the odds of finding an assassin sitting amongst the crowd, especially on a train station? I wondered. I used to enjoy a normal life back then.

I recalled my parents... They loved me with every bit of their heart. I remembered those beautiful odds and ends of memories I had with them until they disappeared from a plane crash leaving me, at the age of nine, with the housemaid alone. We were never connected to any other relatives because they were runaways. A part of me longed to find them... To find home... But I guess everything's preferable this way. I have met Hotaru and believe it or not, I consider my work and skills as noble. I may kill or hurt... But I also protect. It all come hand in hand.

I was startled at Hotaru's presence. Wow. That was fast. Poor cars that hindered her on the highway. I mused at the thought. But then, seeing her stressed visage instantly worried me.

"You idiot..." she mumbled as she hurried to embrace me. I wrapped her with my unscathed arm.

"You didn't make me sleep a wink, dummy." And she made the hug tighter. I was a little stunned at the sweet gesture and words. At the feel of her warm embosom, I sensed a touch of home. It's so rare to find Hotaru like this.

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I am fine now." Then she broke the hug.

"And what's this?" She pointed at my shoulder.

"Just a scratch," I reassured as I gave her a smile.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

.

.

"I was the one gun-firing that night," she said as she tied the last string of bandage on my arm.

"Did they track you?"

"Of course... They tried..."

"As expected of the great Hotaru! Let me kiss you!"

"You're gross. I just made myself a decoy for you and you still ended up like this. How can you be so reckless?"

"At least I'm not dead!" I said a little loudly that swiftly changed the atmosphere.

"Yeah. At least you're not dead, idiot."

I pouted at her. Okay, I understood. Hotaru was worried-sick alright but I'm more distressed of the information I got. Should I tell her? But... Right now... For the least... I still owe the Nogi guy. I knew for sure that I'd be six feet under the ground if it weren't for those two who hid me from the guy who was actually shooting me and they even aided me for a bonus.

"Hotaru..." I uttered hesitatingly.

"What is it?" she replied while arranging the medicine kit.

"About Ruka Nogi..."

She jerked her head towards me as if so eager to find out what I've got to say.

"You do know that I didn't kill him... Right?"

Hotaru was gobsmacked for a moment then continued what she was doing.

"Yes," she answered nonchalantly, as if it wasn't the most shocking revelation.

"Why didn't we cancel the mission then?"

"It was a good oppurtunity."

"Good oppurtunity for what?"

She placed all the excess bandages in tacked; settled the kit in the drawer, and went for the fridge.

"To save him," she responded and handed me a can of beer.

"Am I hearing right?"

She rolled her eyes and popped the liquor in her mouth.

"Yes, you are."

"Is this an order from Persona?" I raised my voice just so to make things clearer.

"No."

"Whaaaaaat?! For the first time Hotaru, I want to tell you... You are stupid."

She glared at me which made me gulp more of my beer in hand. Yes, this thing gave me quite the courage to throw things back at her. All our weapons seemed to be locked in the secret room. Right now, there's only the two of us to deal with. Thankgoodness she's not holding a knife or gun.

"I don't need to hear that from you."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna shove it to your face?"

Then there was an unnerving silence that lasted for a few minutes.

"Mikan..." she mumbled, breaking the quietness.

"Hmm?" The silence made me calmer, I realized.

"The orphanage... The Nogi's owned that."

My eyes widened but I tried to soothe myself and gobbled more of the alcohol.

"I was six years old when my whole family died of arson. So apparently, I was living in the orphanage for as long as I can remember," she continued. "I was... Alone... And I never talked to anyone... Anyone but the owner's child."

"And that's Ruka..." I whispered, not giving her a glance.

"My life was so miserable that even as a six-year old I tried killing myself. I made a small cut in my wrist but he was there. He saw me and tended my wound. He took care of me after that. Everyday he visited me, brought me raw materials for my inventions and I tested those on him. The people there didn't understand me... They didn't understand my genius. I felt like an outcast. He was the sincerest friend I had in that lonely place, Mikan."

I saw nothing but desolation in her mulberry-colored eyes and a sense of abandonment in her voice.

"Hotaru..." I mumbled as I leaned my head on her shoulder and held her hand.

"Three months before you came, the news got to me that Ruka moved abroad to continue his studies. He left only a letter to me saying that he doesn't want me to see him cry like a baby so he left without a proper farewell."

This time I was really crying. I sniffed and sniffed, trying to suppress the remaining tears that was about to gush free.

"I won't forgive you if you snot on my shirt."

"Okay..." I said as I reached for a tissue. "But why did you tell this to me just now? Why did you keep all of this to yourself for so long?"

She sighed and stood. "Simply because I didn't feel the need to bring it up."

I huffed. That was mean. I told her everything in my past and this is what I get.

"Hotaru... You do know that we have to finish this eventually."

My words hurt me... Not only me but also more to her. The pain of annhilating someone you loved and cared for. I was very much familiar to that feeling...

There was a sudden beep on her laptop and she turned to open the call.

"Persona," I heard Hotaru greeted.

"Good work yesterday. Meet me at 10 p.m. next week's Monday for another mission."

Then he hung up.

"Did he just say: 'GOOD WORK'?" I asked, baffled at his statement.

"Please, Mikan. Stop making me evaluate your senses."

I shrugged her off. "Is this a good or bad odd? I know for sure... He's aware that Ruka's alive."

"Let's just wait and see then. At least you have a week for that wound."

"Hotaru..." She turned to face me. "Sorry for calling you stupid."

"I also had it coming." We both exchanged smiles.

"And... I have Dr. Ruka Nogi's cellphone number."

Her eyes convexed and I knew for sure... Her heart fluttered.

* * *

_._

_._

.

I couldn't believe that girl actually cuffed me to my bed, kissed me... and left without any servant or guard here see her. What was she? A bubble that suddenly appears and pops? The thing that pissed me off the most was when I had to ask the maid to reach for the keys and inclusively see me in that state. Tch. Least ways, I was thankful she didn't commit any perverted thing she had in mind for me.

But going back to that girl... I knew for a fact that she was different. How could she run off so fast? After I was freed, I immediately commanded the guards to find her but they discovered nothing... Not even a single trace. I went to my study to start putting some pieces together. They had me handling Ruka's case now.

"Hyuuga"

"Andou," I answered back. Tsubasa Andou is the chief detective in Shinjuku. He's very reliable and efficient. We're not thoroughly in good terms but we interact professionally. He's investigating yesterday's incident as well.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a copy of all the tapes from yesterday."

"I see. Just come in to my place so we can watch it together," his voice mocking.

"I am not hired to go for a movie marathon with you."

"Easy man. I'd say we exchange ideas... Ya know. The stuff."

"Just give me the damned tapes."

"Okay. Okay. Grumpy. Where?"

"Tomorrow at my office."

"Aye, aye."

I ended the call. My mind was searching for the best-fitted suspects but a few came. Ruka is a goddamn doctor. And an altruistic one for that matter.

**Why would they want to execute him?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

_** Lost in Embers**_

_**By: Nasty Nimrod**_

* * *

_**Dedication**__: This is to all L.I.E. reviewers and followers. I love you all so much. :)_

* * *

.

.

"What are we up against?" I asked as we approached Persona. Hotaru gave my hand a light squeeze and showed me 'the look'.

_Be cool, Mikan. He said, ''Good Work''... That ought to mean something but... Keep calm, Mikan. Don't ask._

When we had finally sat down, he slid the profile to us and we scanned it. _Hm? So far so good..._

"First Mission for August: Assassinate Baron Clifford de Ross of England"

I checked the target's portrait first before inspecting the details (like what I always do).

Hm. Dark gold hair... Oooh... Nice jade eyes, pointed nose. Wow. He looked so handsome and musculine... Like a super model. Let's see... Thirty-three years old, divorced, and filthy rich.

"Look, Hotaru! He looks like Damon from Vampire Diaries!" I commented, showing the photo to them as if they haven't seen it and they both cocked an eyebrow at me. "Whoopsies..."

"Shut it, Mikan," Hotaru warned as she pointed her Baka gun at me. Yep, she still has it.

I mimed, passing my index finger and thumb as if zipping my lips. I sensed a touch of disgust from Persona's reaction. Tch. I was just being honest. Bleh.

"Three days from now at Shinjuku Grand Prince Hotel, multi-millionaire guests and interested parties from different countries will be here to bid in the Japan Royal Auction where only the most valuable and matchless treasures are being sold. This year's theme is 'enigma and pretention' so all guests are subject to wear masks. Baron de Ross is an ancient weapons collector and will be after a Japanese sword that was used by none other than Samurai Miyamoto Musashi. Now, after the auction will be the masquerade ball as tribute to the winning bidders. That's when you lure and poison him," he discussed.

"Poison?" I asked incredulously. Hotaru pointed her gun at me again and mummered the word 'idiot'. Geez.

"We hate to commit the same mistakes again here, don't we, Ms. Sakura?" Persona stated as he rested his chin up his fist. I could tell there was something shady about it. Like he was mocking me or something.

_ Ruka... Ruka Nogi... Hotaru... Ruka... Not dead... Failure..._ My mind went blank as my eyes locked on his black irises.

"Of course. We don't want to start another unnecessary commotion as compared to the former mission," Hotaru responded for me and my breath hitched, waking me from my sudden trance.

Persona glanced at her for her interruption. "I guess we're clear. No. Room. For. Mistakes," he truly emphasized every word.

"No room for mistakes," Hotaru repeated.

"Materials will arrive tomorrow morning. For now, research on your subject and the security of the place. Dismissed."

* * *

.

.

"He's been married five times already?!" I shrieked and focused my sight on the information displayed on her laptop.

"You'll be dealing with a pervert, Mikan."

I looked at Hotaru wide-eyed as she was grinning at me.

"Oh no. Why should I be the one to seduce him?!"

"If I do that task, handsome perv will end up brutally murdered," my oh-so-cold-and-sadistic bestfriend explained.

My head spun at the idea.

"He'll r-r-rape me!" I muttered in panic.

"Stop daydreaming."

"You're so mean, Hotaru."

"So you wanna be molested after all, huh?" she teased.

"What the-?!"

She broke my rant and diverted my attention to the bright screen. I was in-awe of the 3D proportions of the hotel being exhibited as Hotaru clicked and zoomed the holographic images.

"23rd floor. No bugs in his hotel chamber but bodyguards will be everywhere."

"Oooh..." I cooed and nodded my head. In actuality, I only understood a few of these techie stuff which Hotaru was really good at. "So how do we do it?"

She rested her back at the sofa and stared at me. "You dance with the guy, provoke him to bring you to his room, and pleasure him to his death," she responded sardonically.

"P-p-pleasure?!" I jumped in surprise as she flashed me a dirty smirk.

"Oh. But before you go with the climax, make sure you order two nice glasses of champagne and I'll be there delivering toxins at your doorstep," she muttered while turning off her laptop.

"C-c-climax?!"

Weird images came emerging to my mind. _Me and that guy in a room... Only me and that guy in a room... Waaaaaaah! Shoo! Get out of my head, sinister thoughts!_

Hotaru looked at me as if trying to read my mind. "You have an idea what to do?" Her voice so calm yet I felt goosebumps standing on my nape. I shook my head as an answer.

"Then I should teach you the basics."

"Basics?" I asked curiously.

"The basics of seduction." My eyes bulged at the revealment. She stood, grabbed my arm, and forcibly dragged me to her room while I struggled.

"Somebody, help meeeeee!"

* * *

.

.

Three days passed and as usual, we're totally, undeniably ready though a part of me was hesitant of what I was supposed to do. Oh no. Hotaru never demonstrated anything at all - well, that'd be eccentric considering her expressionless face. Haha. She just made me watch some... Err... Video clips about... Err... Seduction(?). I gulped as I remembered. She taught me some techniques and know-how's of being a smooth-talker and an elegant lady.

Then sense dawned how I should grow way faster than my age. _~sigh~_

We've also researched about the subject and found that he's not the idiotic pervert who just bed any girl. From what we've concluded, you've got to be someone special or different to get de Ross' attention. Well... I really hope I don't blow this up. It's the first time that I'll be so close to a target and muster up all my acting skills to lure him for that matter. If anything goes heated, I should think wiser and faster for I am still a girl. I may be skilled but a man would still be stronger. One good grip or punch in the abdomen would really knock a girl out- it's the same for all my kind. And knowing a baron, he should know his set of martial arts. Unfair but that's how the world exists - in _injustice_.

"We'll use Conium, popularly known as Poison Hemlock . If ingested, Conium will cause paralysis of various body systems. Paralysis of the respiratory system is the usual cause of death. Meanwhile, a victim can't move but is aware of what's happening as the mind is unaffected until death is imminent," Hotaru expounded while checking three test tubes with clear liquids. "Pathetic death, isn't it?" she asked as she gave me a hurried look.

"It's pathetic but less painful... I guess."

From my point of view, the baron was lucky to have this kind of treatment from us. In the history of our life as assassins, all our victims were bestially terminated. We make sure though that their deaths come fast so as not to prolong the torture.

"Strap this to your leg later," she said and gave me a signal strap-on with one push button. "Your first signal will be the delivery of the champagne. Be observant of the glasses. I'll leave a slight mark for yours and none for the target. When the poison kicks in, signal again and jump from the window. I'll be on the truck to catch you."

"Hotaru, that's from 23rd floor," I reminded as a matter of factly.

"Would you rather have girl-to-weapons combat with the securities?"

I gulped for that would be the worst scenario. "Hehe. I guess not..." I muttered nervously.

"Auction starts at 6. Let's do your make-up," she offered.

"Okay."

* * *

She put the finishing touches to my face and dimly smiled as though she's proud at her masterpiece. I checked myself in the mirror and...

"Wooooow! You're even good at this make-up stuff, Hotaru! I totally look glamorous!" I was very astounded and felt a little narcissistic. My eyes appeared smoky with the bluish-gray shadows gleaming on my eyelids, my lashes curled temptingly, and my lips as red as cherries. She added more blush to my cheeks and tapped a finger on few spots.

"You look 25 and mature now," she commented as I nodded in agreement. "As long as you keep your mouth shut."

Hmp. She didn't have to add that.

"Come on, let's get you dressed."

* * *

.

.

"Thank you," I curtsied at the old driver, one of Persona's, when he opened the door of the white limousine for me.

"You're very much welcome, beautiful lady," he replied as he bowed to me courteously and I did the same in return.

Right from the moment I stepped outside, I caught the bystanders eyeing me.

"Japan Royal Auction, Madame?" I heard as one attendant approached.

"Yes," I responded as I stood proudly on my 5-inch, sparkling, blood-crimson stilettos. My one sheer sleeve, long red gown matched well with my heels. It exposed enough skin to attract any bee. I wore a gorgeous jewelry set of ruby necklace that went down to my slightly-exposed cleavage and other nicely-cut precious gems on the earrings as my hair flowed with shimmering glittery effect and large curls. With all of my outfit as red as fire and my cat-lick smokey on all edges, I thought I looked quite an attention-hogger.

We walked to the main event's hall with the attendant leading and I got conscious of some murmuring female voices and penetrating eyes from the opposite population.

"Who is that?" one woman said.

"I don't know. Must be new."

"Is she an international bidder?"

"I think she's Japanese."

_Okay, Mikan. Act professional_. Well, I wish I'd get the baron's interest as simple as that.

"Here's your number and mask, Madame," he presented. "Enjoy the night," he smiled and left.

I fastened the mask and entered, clutching on my purse and paddle. There I saw that the auction was on it's fourth to the last.

"Item 16: The Chloe Diamond!" the host announced as the crowd gasped in anticipation. Observing them made me note some celebrities and popular business tycoons that I've only seen in magazines and internet. The masks didn't even hid anything at all. I sat at the farthest seat and searched for de Ross. Ah. There he was, five rows from the front in dark gray tuxedo and navy blue mask.

"84 carat flawless pure-white diamond from Christie's in Geneva, Switzerland. This diamond is a Type II stone indicating the absence of any nitrogen impurities. Only 1 to 2% of all diamonds are said to be pure enough to be type II stones," the auctioneer continued and the diamond came into view from its clear cage. "Let's start with eighty thousand dollars!"

Five or six paddles shot up then a lady called out, "Eighty-seven!"

I didn't pay attention to the bidding as I followed de Ross' every move with my gaze.

Fifteen minutes passed and we're down to Miyamoto's sword.

"Item 19: Musashi Miyamoto's personal companion, a double-edged samurai!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw de Ross already giddy on his seat and I heard the same excitement filling in the room. When the auctioneer was done with the item's history and value, he called out and started the bidding at seventy.

I raised my paddle and called, "Eighty!"

"Eighty from Ms. 27 over there! Do I hear eighty-five?"

De Ross stood, "Ninety-five!"

Another man in dark blue raised his number, 18, and bade, "One hundred."

"One hundred and twenty!" I wailed and this time, my target took notice of me and shot a look. 'Got ya.' My smile creeping up.

"A hundred and thirty," a woman called out.

"A hundred and sixty!" I competed.

"A hundred and sixty from Ms. 27! Do I hear hundred and seventy?" the auctioneer merrily proffered.

"Two hundred fifty," de Ross stood and everyone in the hall was in awe of his braveness and generosity. Such obsession...

"Two hundred fifty! Going once, going twice," he counted. "All right! Musashi's sword sold to Mr. 10 at two hundred and fifty thousand dollars! Thank you for that wonderful offer!" And the hall was filled with applauses. I paced towards the exit as he eyed me and I smiled at him seductively, mouthing 'Get me'.

"Alright, we're on our last item, immediately after this will the grand masquerade ball!" I heard the announcement in the background when the auction room's door closed behind me.

* * *

.

.

I leaned my back upon a bar and sipped my tequilla. I observed around the room and when my ambers was set on jade ones, I knew I had to move. Good thing he's alone. I drew closer, he discerned and bewitched me with a tantalizing smile.

"Congratulations, Mr. 10," I whispered enticingly.

"You were quite a bidder yourself, Miss twenty... Seven." His voice was so smooth and he bowed to kiss my hand.

I simpered tenderly. "You have beautiful amber eyes. I am Clifford de Ross." My heart almost fluttered. He's attractive, yes, he's also suave with that English accent. No wonder he had married five times already.

"Shall we dance?" he asked and offered his hand.

"My pleasu-" I was about to extend mine to him but my holding was cut when a man suddenly glommed my arm.

We both turned to face the rude interloper and the guy just gave a slight nod to de Ross and pulled me straightaway. I was taken aback by his actions that I wasn't able to object at the moment. Damn late reactions.

The musicians just started to play a mellow romantic song and we stood there at the middle of the dancing couples, eye to eye.

_Crimson met amber once again._

He knelt down and gestured his hand to dance as my mind stayed afloat for a moment.

"_**Will you be my Juliet for tonight?**_" he proffered. I didn't dare answer but my hands grew cold as I slowly... But surely... Took his.

He clasped my hand ever so gently and snaked his arm firmly around my waist, securing me within his warmth. We swayed and I focused on his side.

My heart... It won't stop racing...

Our gazes locked when he turned to me. I bowed slightly to hide my flushed face and heaved a breath. My gown followed my every step graciously and shined against the neon lights flickering around the place as this handsome debonair was leading me with such allure and mastery.

"Natsume Hyuuga... Why... Why are you here?" I stammered as he swept me with another slide.

I dipped and turned and twirled at his seraphic careful hand. My mind's suddenly a blur as the other couples seemed to disappear one by one. He inclined his head towards mine, our faces almost touching- it brought shivers down my spine. And I heard his slow breathing on me, tickling the most sensitive part behind my ear.

"I came to win the last item," he whispered.

We waltzed carelessly and took over the floor. Right now, I felt like we're alone. Just the two of us under the spell of the song, and nothing else mattered anymore... My fingers were perfectly snuggled upon his and my body burned with the sensation of his arm.

_How can you affect me so much? Stranger... Am I your Juliet?_

He stared at me and mumbled, "He was right... You have beautiful amber eyes."

With that, my heart skipped a beat. I heard that compliment twice this night but when he said it, it mattered. It overwhelmed me as blood rushed again to my already pink cheeks. He put me to a sudden stop and we ended chest to chest. He rested his head upon my neck and breathed - making me jerk a little in surprise.

He seemed to smile as I felt his lips curved and pecked a kiss. Then he moved to my tender ear torturously slow and my whole body was very willing to accept everything he would do.

**"Your name... Tell me."**

Thereupon, my eyes shot and my spirit roused with alarm signaling me to escape my hazy state. I pushed him hard away and rushed out.

Before completely exiting the hall, I glanced back for one last look and found that he just froze there dumbfounded- watching me as I ran away... Again... Leaving him once more...

With fiercely-closed eyes, I tried to shake off whatever it is that was making my heart flinch and ache this much.

_Breathe in... Breathe out..._

When I found myself alone in the hallway, **de Ross came and caged me against the wall and his arms**.


	5. Chapter 5: Kismet

_**Lost in Embers**_

_**By: Nasty Nimrod**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedication**__: To my friends who unknowingly inspired me to continue this: Camille and Tonch. LOL They dragged me into a bar filled with whores._

_**Author's Notes**__: Took me so long. Gah._

_._

_._

* * *

He swathed his left arm around my waist as the other encaged me against the wall.

"How dare you leave me for another guy," he breathed to my face. He smelled of strong champagne and nuts. My heart was suddenly torn between Natsume's unexpected appearance and this mission.

_Mikan, focus. Now's not the time for your stupid disorientation._

I entangled my fingers through his hair and tantalizingly stroked my cheek upon his as I pressed harder onto his body. "Let's go to your room," I whispered endearingly to his ear. He smirked and scooped my chin. "You're a very beautiful lady but that's not what entices me," he spoke deviously. I stopped with my ministrations and shot him a questioning look. "It's your innocence." He grinned. "Come, I'll show you what making love really is." With that, my insides churned whilst his strong arms lifted and cradled me to his chamber.

_Innocence, huh? I swear this innocence would take you to your grave._

Sweet sandalwood pervaded my nostrils when we reached his room. As expected for a baron, it was gigantic and pricey ornaments were all over the place. He sat me down on his enormous bed while I undid his tie.

"I admit that you're right about me... not having the experience," I spoke while he leaned in closer.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he turned to kiss my exposed collarbone. _I guess there's a first time for everything and this was definitely a first time for me. _This guy wouldn't be lured by our first plan so I thought of taking the situation _my way_.

"I am very worried," I responded and showed him my uneasiness. He giggled and kissed my hands. "Don't be, my lady. Both of us will enjoy this night." I shied away from him and caught his abrupt troubled expression.

"Alcohol would truly make me braver," I surreptitiously requested.

"Should I bring you wine?" de Ross offered with a smile.

I averted my gaze from him and said, "Cordon Bleu would be nice."

"We shall have it then." He stood and reached for the hotel phone. "Two glasses of Martell Cordon Bleu."

When he was distracted, I immediately pushed the button signal strapped around my leg. Hotaru was on standby, ready to take the order from the attendant and put the cronium extract. When de Ross got back to me, his eyes were blazing. His every step was simultaneous to the unbuckling of the buttons of his suit.

"I've been with every kind of woman however, you display such naïveté but with a hint of mysteriousness. I wonder what you can do."

"Well, I am very... flexible," I jested and he laughed heartily.

" Flexible? I like your humor, my lady," he commented. He was moving nearer to kiss me when we both heard the doorbell. I quickly stood before him. "I'll get it," I bade and he only nodded as he sat frustratedly on the bed.

I paced for the door and saw Hotaru with the tray.

"Left," she whispered and closed the door. Holding the poisoned drink to my left and the safe one to my right, I walked back to my eager victim and handed it to him.

"Cheers?" I smiled tenderly.

"Cheers," he spoke and gulped the whole thing. That was very easy! I thought he was gonna pull up a challenge. I guess he's the one who's inexperienced after all. I observed him through the glass while I sipped. Two minutes. Two minutes and it's hasta la vista. He took both of the glasses and set them aside.

"Too excited, aren't we?" I muttered alluringly.

He grabbed my arm and swiftly pinned me to bed. When we're down to a very indecent position, his eyes abruptly dilated. I grinned and reversed our stance so I was atop of him, suffocating him even more.

"To die from asphyxiation... Aren't you a lucky bastard, Baron Clifford de Ross?" I mocked him while he tried very hard to breathe but all his mouthings were futile. I saw his hand creep for the emergency button and snatched it away. He was now completely paralyzed under me. Good thing the guards thought we were doing "it" and never dared to interrupt us. I pushed my escape signal and headed to open the huge window. The chilly night wind raced to my face as my dress fluttered. Taking my gown off, I readied myself for the jump of my life. I've never done it from twenty-third floor, for heaven's sake! I sprinted towards the baron to double check. Pulse has stopped, cold hands, and his eyes still open. Yup, he's definitely done for.

"Gomen," I muttered to him for the last time.

"At the count of three, imagine a trampoline," I motivated myself. "One... Two... Three!" With forcedly-closed eyes and mouth, I was out of the room and proned to the breathtakingly jeopardous throw. I gasped as my heart went crazy during the fall. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Bam!

"Nice jump," Hotaru remarked with a smirk.

"Is that all you can say? I practically died there! God. I thought I'd be next to that pervert in hell," I retorted as she tried hard to suppress a laugh. Thank the heavens that was over! And I was also very thankful of Hotaru's insanely accurate calculations. The huge truck was filled with whopping foams on the base, to all the sides, and topped with fluffy cotton layers but my organs still felt some shock. I hopped beside the driver's seat and we drove away.

.

.

* * *

"Good evening, sir. The forensic team is finished analyzing the evidences. We're now ready for briefing."

"I'll be right over."

I was on the verge of running after her when I got the call. That brunette... My instincts insisted that this whole crime had some sort of connection to her; a concrete evidence was all I needed. She was the only civilian injured- now that's something suspicious and adding up to that was how she was able to abscond from the mansion without anyone noticing her.

When I got to the meeting, there were Andou and his two apprentices, Mochu and Kitsuneme, the other ones were cops and the chief officer holding the case, Shūichi Sakurano; we're seven in all.

"All arms collected were found negative on any fingerprint. There was, however, a smashed lapel communicator and a life-like silicon mask of a woman's face. The lapel was found at the main hall near the exit- probably been stepped by the crowd and the mask was thrown just outside the hall," Sakurano expounded.

"The security cameras showed that the image of this woman came from the west wing- where the shot to fake Ruka descended," Tsubasa spoke.

"And sir, we experienced technical disruption with the lights during the whole event so in dim, we couldn't really figure out the color of the dress but the style was very similar to the others. It's very hard to distinguish. Here are the images," Mochu butted and handed the photographs to us.

_Am I to be shocked? That brunette's dress was this for sure although ten more women queerly wore the same._

That night I contemplated on the meeting and where all their evidences were leading to. I chose not to tell them.

"Oy Natsume, wake up," I heard a male voice while hands kept shaking me.

"Go to hell," I mumbled irritably as I kicked him and glanced at the bedside clock. Hell. It's just 5:30 a.m. whereas I was supposed to wake up later and go to office at nine.

"Natsume! Wake the f*cking hell up!" he hollered right into my ear which caused me to jump out of my heavy slumber.

"What the-?!" Just as I was to let another curse, Ruka's face was crunched up in the scene. "Who let you in here?!"

"Err... Otonashi-san, your head handmaiden."

"Go home and make sure you have bodyguards. I still have work to do," I ordered him and removed myself from bed. I was completely conscious anyway so I better start my day now.

"Atty. Natsume "freaking control freak" Hyuuga, today is your freaking day-off." He followed me to the bathroom while I put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Can't you get any more annoying? I don't do day-offs, Dr. Ruka "freaking annoying" Nogi, and I still have to figure out our prime suspects," I sneered at him before brushing.

_Really, if this guy wasn't Ruka, he'd be dead meat._

"I called your secretary and told her you're not coming today." I threw daggers of glares at him. "Come on, Natsume. Loosen up! You're obsessed with your cases but on mine, it's double- no, triple. You're a lawyer. I need you to sue the suspect and take care of other legalities. I hired detectives for all the work and search."

After brushing, I headed for the walk-in closet and totally snubbed him as he chased suit.

"I thought we could catch some sun, grab breakfast at Aunt Kaoru's fave cafe... You know, the old days," he proffered.

"Ruka, you know why I'm fixating too much on this and you know very well how I lost my mom without even having to give her justice until now... I can't bear to pass on this again," I told him sincerely as memories of my late mother's corpse flooded my head in an instant.

I was still raw in law school when that incident happened. Law was not my first choice but my mom suggested it to me. She told me her dreams of bringing justice to people and protecting them. Everything I did was inspired by her. One day we just saw her unfairly and brutally murdered- her body tied up in a chair and her mouth gagged while she was showered with bullets. Nobody knew who did it; there wasn't a single possible perpetrator we could lay our eyes on and that's what continuously breaks my heart. Hitherto, I had no lead.

"Look, Natsume. I know what you've been through and what you've been having through right now," he spoke and patted a hand on my shoulder with a worried look on his face. "But, I still insist that today is your day-off," he continued and flashed me a smile. I gave in.

"Fine. Just don't watch me while I take a bath," I said sardonically and addressed back to the bathroom, holding a set of pants and shirt.

"You wish, man!" he yelled and slouched back to my bed.

The waitress immediately attended to us once we have taken our seats at the far corner of the cafe with a great view- my mom's fave spot here.

"Here are your menus, sir," she shyly spoke. I glanced at her and she instantaneously turned crimson red.

"Two bacon and flapjacks with maple syrup and... black coffee, Natsume?" I nodded. "One orange juice and black coffee for Mr. Grumpy, please." I glared at him as the girl blushed again and scampered back to the counter.

"Natsume, look at what you've done to her!" he tauntered.

"Don't start with me, Ruka," I scorned at him.

"You know, Natsume, you have it all. The looks, the smarts, the wealth except for one..."

I cocked a brow at him.

"You don't have a girlfriend!" he almost screamed which made me slightly jolt out of my seat to silence him. I sensed the stares at us turned double as the other women snickered and sighed dreamily.

"Dammit. Shut your mouth before I do it for you," I hissed at him. Come to think of it, I could only be this carefree when I'm with Ruka otherwise I'd be the scariest man present.

"Man! You'll kiss me here?! You're gross, Attorney!"

I grunted a curse at him. Sometimes, he could be really stupid.

He laughed aloud. "I was just trying to emphasize it," he said. Crossing my arms on my chest, I ignored him and focused on the view of the sea being lit by morning sunlight. "At least I don't hook up with my co-workers," I uttered as I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's going over-the-top! The nurses there are a-" He stopped when I smirked at him."See? Who's guilty? Beware. I don't want you catching AIDS," I bantered.

"That's the weirdest advice I've ever heard from you."

For a while, there was a comfortable silence between us.

"We haven't done this in a long time, have we?" I said and tilted the earlier playful mood.

"We only visited here with Aunt Kaoru," he responded.

"Here's your breakfast. Enjoy." The same girl appeared and immediately turned away as if we're about to eat her.

"I think I'll use the restroom." Ruka stood and walked out.

Fifteen minutes passed and Ruka still had not come back yet.

_What's taking him so long?_

I rose from my seat and followed him. Before I got to turn for the men's room, I discerned the back of this short-haired girl and Ruka in front of her. _Right, he was gone for a minute and now he has found himself another girlfriend. _

I was perplexed when he embraced her so tight as if his life depended on it; he barely lifted her as he buried his face at the crook of her neck. I've seen him go all lovey-dovey to his girls but cuddle in a public place? That's definitely out of his character. The girl wasn't hugging him back which was new and after a few moments, she started pushing him off gently.

"Idiot. That's 100 bucks for the hug- no, make it 500," the girl fuzzily mumbled and opened her palm to him.

My eyebrow instinctively raised but Ruka was undeniably ecstatic.

I was about to go back to our table when he noticed me from the far end and animatedly called for me. "Natsume!"

I stepped closer to them as the girl faced me. She had a very pale skin and to top it all off, I couldn't decipher what she's thinking; there's not a slightest reaction. All she wore was that poker face and icy stare.

Ruka couldn't handle his giddiness; it showed from his mannerisms- his constant open and close fist and the tapping of his shoe. "Na-Natsume, this is Hotaru Imai... My... hmm... childhood friend from the orphanage..." he introduced as he blushed furiously.

Surprised and utterly speechless, that I was.

_This was her?_ The one Ruka has been searching for all his life suddenly showed up in this cafe? Ruka and I have been roommates since highschool and college and ever since then, he would always tell me about his puppy love named Hotaru. His stories of this girl were all weird. They build inventions and Ruka was always the one talking, the girl would just respond through nodding or eye contact- he actually considered that romantic dating. _What a perverted and hopeless child he was._ At first glance, you'd instantly think that this guy would chase for ladies and classy, grown-up women... Never thought he's up for the exotic.

When we got back to their orphanage, the girl was gone and Ruka couldn't find her whereabouts- it made him go berserk for a month. He was addicted to her, alright. So he dated almost all of the female population in his med school to divert his feelings but soon enough, leave them without warning.

Now this was a sight to behold.

"Atty. Natsume Hyuuga. Good to finally meet you," I apprised and held out to her. Scrutinizing her, I'd say this girl's looks could also compete.

"Imai, Hotaru," her cold voice rang as she shook my hand and shot a debriefing look at Ruka. I also averted my attention to him and asked, "How did you know it's her? It's been a decade, hasn't it?"

"Of course I know her. Her eyes, her skin, and her hairstyle never even changed! I'd always approach anyone with the same features and this time... I hit the jackpot!" he affirmed which made Imai flush a little. "Oh I forgot to ask... What brought you here, Hotaru? Are you alone?"

"With her boyfriend, maybe," I assumed and blood drained from Ruka's face.

"I could ask you the same, bunny boy. We're regular customers here. My friend loves their sweets." Good thing that was her answer, Ruka was all ready to faint.

_Wait, bunny boy? _That was the funniest name on earth but head-over-heels Ruka never even budged. Damn. This man's lovesick.

"Aunt Kaoru's an angel for bringing us here today, Natsume! Imagine that! If only we went here before, then I could've found her sooner!" he exclaimed as he reached for Imai's hand and squeezed it.

Hell. Ruka's voice started to hurt my ears and his public display of affection's drawing in unwanted attention.

"Hotaru! I gave up on searching for my wallet in the car so it's gonna be your treat today!" I heard a more blitheful version of a familiar voice. Ruka and Hotaru turned to her. I spun around, bolted from the blue when I realized... it was the brunette.

* * *

.

.

A/n: Leave a review. By the way, I'm going to take four more GA characters from the readers so if you want someone to appear here specifically, drop it on your review or message. :)

Check out my other fic, "A Silent Commitment". It's all about fluff.


End file.
